


咖啡、蜜糖与牛奶

by aurorasmercy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorasmercy/pseuds/aurorasmercy
Summary: 3P慎入





	咖啡、蜜糖与牛奶

埃斯蒂尼安回到家的时候，房间里已经烧起了壁炉，切成小条的松木堆放在火炉里，偶尔发出噼啪声响。  
房间里充斥着淡淡的奶香气，像是手忙脚乱的仆人不小心打翻了牛奶罐，乳白色的液体流在地板上，即使擦干了，那处也散发着甜腻的香气。埃斯蒂尼安将枪和头盔放在柜子上，大大咧咧坐在沙发上解下自己身上的盔甲，仅穿着一身单薄的里衣，轻轻推开卧室的门。

一开门便是扑面而来的奶味，埃斯蒂尼安皱了皱眉，走进去后阖上了房门。宽大的卧室中间摆着一张大到夸张的床，足够躺下四五个成年男性——现在床上只躺着一个人，背对着埃斯蒂尼安，抱着被子沉沉地睡着。  
床头柜上放着一只使用过的针管，旁边是一盒打开了的抑制剂。埃斯蒂尼安只看了它们一眼，走过去把东西扫进了抽屉里，将床上的人翻过来，正面自己。不知道床上的这个人是从哪里弄到的抑制剂，埃斯蒂尼安伸手试了试他的额头，确认已经退烧后，又拉开了抽屉，准备把抽屉里的抑制剂拿到外面丢掉——如果被那人发现了，怕是他还要帮忙请半个月的假。  
他刚起身，衣摆便是一重，床上沉睡着的人不知何时醒了，睁着翠绿的眼睛正看着他。  
空气中的奶香味更重了。  
“放开我，泽菲兰”埃斯蒂尼安试图拉开他的手，“被艾默里克发现了这些你会没命的。”  
窝在床上的人并没有听话的松手，反而用力扯了一把，将埃斯蒂尼安拉到了床上。  
床上充斥着牛奶的香气——那是泽菲兰信息素的味道，引诱着埃斯蒂尼安进入发情期。埃斯蒂尼安看着埋在自己胸口的精灵——淡金色的头发被汗水打湿，湿哒哒黏在额头上，卸下了铠甲的身体柔软如处子，因为情潮的到来染上一层粉色。  
精灵修长的双腿缠在了埃斯蒂尼安的小腿上，进入发情期的泽菲兰试图用他的腿来控制住压抑不住的饥渴，很快他就知道自己做错了，伏在自己身上的白发精灵忽然按住了他的肩膀，冰凉的手指按在他松松垮垮的腰带上，扯下了他身上最后一件衣服。  
属于苦咖的气息弥漫在屋子里，与之前的奶香融合，愈发浓重起来。  
埃斯蒂尼安并不能解决泽菲兰的问题，相反的，他被泽菲兰身上越来越浓重的信息素诱导着进入了发情期。老实说埃斯蒂尼安并不像一个Omega，或许是因为他的父母皆是beta，他身上属于Omega的特征太过于不明显。而且，相比较每次进入发情期就会软成一滩水的泽菲兰，埃斯蒂尼安有着更多的精力来抚慰双方，用手和嘴巴让泽菲兰在没有alpha的情况下高潮一次。  
就像现在这样，两具进入发情期的身体相互交缠着，唇舌相连，交换彼此的气息。埃斯蒂尼安过长的白发铺在泽菲兰赤裸的胸口上，拂过胸口已经挺立的两粒乳珠，在深凹的颈窝中暂留。白色的脑袋埋在泽菲兰的脖子旁，用粗糙的舌面舔舐掉Omega发情时留下的汗水，然后才掰过他的脑袋，露出他颈后的腺体，伸舌舔了过去。  
Omega无法标记Omega，但是刺激一个发情中的Omega的腺体却是性事中助兴的最有效方法之一。在埃斯蒂尼安舔过泽菲兰后颈之后，埃斯蒂尼安只觉得身下的身体越来越柔软，原本压抑着的喘息声渐渐粗重，就连埃斯蒂尼安略微毛躁地拉开对方的双腿时，换来的也只不过是几句低声的呻吟。  
泽菲兰身下简直成了泛滥成灾的洪水现场，埃斯蒂尼安摸了把他身下的床铺，确认他身下没有一块干净的地方后认命地把泽菲兰打横抱到床的另一侧，让他趴在了自己身上。  
埃斯蒂尼安曾经在心底吐槽过很多次泽菲兰的脾气——他是一个完美的骑士，像一把刚硬的长剑，为驱使他的主人披荆斩棘。他的隐忍与沉默是他忠实的体现，但是自幼一来的教育让他羞于说出自己心中所想，无论别人怎么折腾自己都咬着牙硬撑下去，在床上也是如此，哪怕Omega的性症已经让他敏感到只需要抚摸一下后颈就能射出来，他还是像一个未出阁的少女般羞于性事，在床上被欺负到哭出来更是常有的事。  
在床上的时候，很多增添情趣的活都需要半强迫着泽菲兰去做才行。埃斯蒂尼安深知这个道理，之前的交合中也慢慢染上欺负泽菲兰的恶劣毛病，于是他低头看着趴在自己胸口的那个金色脑袋，抓住泽菲兰的手指往他臀瓣上挪动：“这里都发大水了，你是忍得有多辛苦？”  
“自己摸摸看呀。”  
他抓着泽菲兰的手指按在穴口，因为发情期的到来，越来越多的体液从后穴里流出来，很快地打湿了他们的手指。埃斯蒂尼安抓着泽菲兰的手指探了进去，甬道已经做好了容纳alpha的准备，体液温热黏腻，肠肉在手指探入的瞬间围上来，柔顺地含吮，又不断地挤压，将手指往更深处带。  
泽菲兰的手指已经捅了进去，生理本能的快感促使他不断抽送后穴中的手指，但是自慰带来的羞耻感和背德感不断冲刷着他的神经。很快的，他埋在埃斯蒂尼安胸膛间的脸红到烧起来，空出来的手握住了埃斯蒂尼安在他胸前作乱的手：“别这样…埃斯蒂尼安……”  
沾满淫水的大腿紧紧夹住旁人的腰，泽菲兰循着生理的本能跨坐在埃斯蒂尼安腰上扭动，细嫩的大腿内侧皮肤摩擦着埃斯蒂尼安身下已经抬头的性器：“我受不了了……趁着艾默里克没回来之前……”  
“帮帮我，埃斯蒂尼安……”  
从泽菲兰后穴流出来的液体打湿了他的手指，又顺着他手背的弧度流到埃斯蒂尼安腿间，将埃斯蒂尼安腿间弄得湿漉漉的。  
埃斯蒂尼安叹了口气，在泽菲兰胸口流连的手指狠狠捏了下他挺立的乳尖，趁着泽菲兰条件性地往后缩时，翻身将他压在身下，右手从他胸膛一路滑到泽菲兰大腿上，先试探了下已经松软的后穴的情况，才将缠着自己腰的腿更往上抬了一下：“缠紧了，滑下来打你。”

下一秒，长度不输于alpha的性器便捅了进去。发情期的Omega的后穴早已溢满汁液，在等到抚慰它的东西进来的那一刻便乖巧地迎过去，柔软湿热的肠肉不断吮吸着昂扬的性器，诱惑着它深入。  
“要不是回来的时候屋子里只有你一个人，”埃斯蒂尼安抱住泽菲兰悬空着的腰，往他腰下塞了一只枕头，“我都怀疑你已经被人肏到一肚子精液了，你听听，全是水声……你这样子从教皇厅回来，真的没有勾引到路边的野男人么？”  
泽菲兰被他操弄地一颠一颠，双臂缠在埃斯蒂尼安脖子上才勉强控制自己没有撞上床头的围栏，听到对方用最粗俗的言语嘲弄自己的时候，脑中却不断涌出自己跌跌撞撞回到家里的情景，似乎每一个擦肩而过的路人的眼神都充满了深意——他情不自禁绞紧了后穴，然后被埃斯蒂尼安接下来的一个深入顶到敏感带，整个人像一尾上了岸的鱼，仓促地在床铺与埃斯蒂尼安身下小小的空间里挣扎起来，原本交叉着缠在埃斯蒂尼安背上的双腿也不由松了开。  
在他右脚刚沾到床铺的时候，埃斯蒂尼安埋在他后穴里的性器忽然抽了出来：“我刚才说的什么，还记得么？”  
“把腿打开，缠在我腰上，不然就请你用自己的手指安慰自己吧。”

泽菲兰泥泞一片的小腹上沾满了精液，他在没有alpha抚慰的情况下，被一个同为Omega的人肏到射了出来。虽然短暂性地解决了目前的问题，但是发情期没有alpha的抚慰总是难熬的，何况他已经被标记——  
埃斯蒂尼安伸手抹开了泽菲兰小腹上的精液，有些疲软的性器还没从泽菲兰后穴中拔出来就感受到包裹着自己的肠肉又开始饥渴地蠕动。他看了眼快要陷在床铺里的泽菲兰，沾满他的精液的手指按压在他的会阴处，感受着躺着的男人又一次被刺激地挺腰抱紧他，缠在他腰上的双腿又一次箍紧，挺立的性器顶在他小腹上，似乎已经到了极限。

龙骑士的体力随着发情期的到来渐渐流失，埃斯蒂尼安估摸了下现在的时刻，将泽菲兰放了下来。在他解开搂住自己脖子的手臂的时候，他清楚地听到泽菲兰嗓子里发出一声啜泣，似乎对他怀里的温度尚有留恋。  
“放开我，”埃斯蒂尼安抚摸着泽菲兰的侧脸，食指在他耳廓上揉捏，“艾默里克要回来了，我要在他回来之前把你用的那些东西处理掉。”泽菲兰这才松手，让埃斯蒂尼安披上一件睡袍，将抽屉里的抑制剂和针管包好出了门。

埃斯蒂尼安将抑制剂用手帕裹紧塞在了袖子里，他没有和泽菲兰开玩笑，而且对方也深知艾默里克的性情——曾经泽菲兰被艾默里克抓到过使用抑制剂，然后发情期的泽菲兰被艾默里克按在床上肏了一天一夜，天亮的时候埃斯蒂尼安路过艾默里克的房间，隔着沉重的木门都能听到泽菲兰沙哑的哭叫声。  
当然，作为Omega的埃斯蒂尼安自己也不能幸免，他被泽菲兰的气息干扰着进入了发情期，然后被狂暴状态的艾默里克拖上床，亲身体会了下前一夜泽菲兰遭受的折磨。后果就是他和泽菲兰一起被艾默里克折腾到下不来床。

艾默里克不是不允许他们使用抑制剂，埃斯蒂尼安自己一个人在库尔扎斯低地里巡逻的时候身边总是备着一只，还是艾默里克塞到他手里的。但是他绝不允许泽菲兰使用，被精炼过的骑士已经是死里逃生，若是再使用抑制剂，对他的身体损害非常的大。  
埃斯蒂尼安没想到的是，自己刚走到客厅，就看到自己之前拆下来的盔甲已经被人整理好，摆在了桌子上。  
属于alpha的气息从他身后传来，紧接着腰上一紧，背后贴上了熟悉的胸膛：“发情期期间就不要乱跑了，埃斯蒂尼安。”  
瘦削的手指从他睡袍的缝隙中探进去，在他赤裸的肌肤上游走，然后停留在小腹上，握住他疲软着的性器，然后声音从他身后传来：  
“用过了么？”艾默里克用用指腹抚摸着茎体，沾了满手浊液，他将脸埋在埃斯蒂尼安颈后深吸一口气，“我都闻到你们俩发情的味道了。”  
艾默里克将本就松松垮垮的睡袍彻底拉了开，另一只手大力地揉捏着埃斯蒂尼安的臀瓣，食指探到他湿润的穴口，低声笑了出来：“你肏泽菲兰的时候，屁股还在流水么？他能满足你么？”  
埃斯蒂尼安紧紧抓着睡袍的一角，而身体却不自觉地靠在了后面，把被把玩的屁股送到了艾默里克手中，然后他脚下一空，整个人被艾默里克抱了起来。  
“抑制剂就扔掉吧，泽菲兰的味道我在客厅里就闻到了，你又能掩饰的了什么。”艾默里克将埃斯蒂尼安打横抱起，走进了紧闭的卧室。  
艾默里克并没有理会床上动弹不得的泽菲兰，将埃斯蒂尼安放在泽菲兰身边后，他缓缓地、不容迟疑地抽走了埃斯蒂尼安手里的抑制剂空管。  
他伏在泽菲兰身上，手里空着的管子一下又一下戳着泽菲兰的唇瓣：“你总是不乖……”  
艾默里克跨坐在泽菲兰腰上，抓住他两只手腕，刚经历过一场情事的Omega力量怎么比得过一个alpha，更何况艾默里克已经开始释放自己的气息压迫着泽菲兰。艾默里克抽出埃斯蒂尼安身上睡袍的腰带，将泽菲兰的两只手捆在了身后，绳子的松紧既不会让他挣脱开，又不会在他手腕上留下痕迹。  
“想要么？”艾默里克捏住泽菲兰的下巴，强制让他直视自己，在看到泽菲兰在情欲的折磨下终于忍不住点头后，他揉了揉对方金色的头发，“可是你很不乖，我说过，你不能用抑制剂。”  
“不乖的孩子要受到惩罚。”  
然后他松开了泽菲兰，在他小声地抽泣时揉捏他挺立的乳尖，毫不留恋地把瘦削的精灵全身裹在被子里，让他动弹不得。  
艾默里克抓过埃斯蒂尼安，让他趴在床上，赤裸着背对自己。过肩的白发满满铺在精灵的背上，被身上的人拂开，露出颈后的腺体。  
“艾默里克……”埃斯蒂尼安敏感地感受到对方情绪的不对劲，刚想说什么，就被身上的男人捏住颈子，咬开了腺体。  
快感比痛感更快更强烈地冲刷进埃斯蒂尼安脑中，紧接着他绷紧的肌肉放松下来，低头露出后颈，任身上的爱人舔舐亲吻，将属于alpha的信息素注入他体内，平复他焦躁的状态。艾默里克比往日更为急躁，他将手指探入埃斯蒂尼安身后，沾了满手肠液后便掰开他的屁股捅了进去，埃斯蒂尼安被这突如其来的一下顶出一声低喘，反手拍了艾默里克一下。  
好在发情期的Omega后穴足够的柔软，即便是这么粗暴的操弄都没有受伤，艾默里克在被爱人拍了一下仔细检查了下对方身下，确认没有受伤流血后才松了一口气。  
“你今天的状态很不对劲。”趁着艾默里克低头检查的时候，埃斯蒂尼安翻身仰面躺在床上，修长的双腿缠住艾默里克的腰，将人拉到自己怀里，“被刺激到了么？”  
对于他的问题，艾默里克并没有回答，只是俯下身将自己送入埃斯蒂尼安体内，揽住他的肩膀与他亲吻，交换着彼此的唾液，双手不安分地在他身上游走，抚摸着埃斯蒂尼安身上每一个敏感带。  
欲望有如无底深渊，将发情期的Omega的理智彻底搅碎吞噬。艾默里克太过于了解埃斯蒂尼安，他甚至比埃斯蒂尼安自己更了解他的身体，更了解被盔甲遮挡住的这具精瘦的身体抚摸起来的手感之美妙，性情古怪又冷僻的苍天之龙骑士在进入发情期后是如此坦诚地打开自己追逐欲望……  
就如同现在，任谁也想象不到，那个四肢缠在艾默里克身上，挺腰迎接着每一次撞击并发出低哑的呻吟的人，竟是昔日的苍天之龙骑士。  
埃斯蒂尼安从不掩饰他对欲望的追求，他是Omega，生理上的本能他难以抵抗，于是在被艾默里克标记后他便从不掩饰自己对对方信息素的渴求——尤其是发情期。  
如此直率又坦诚的Omega着实难见，但是这种性格的Omega其实最能适应他们的发情期并快速的结束，不在发情期时，他们的工作效率甚至可以与beta相比。  
在艾默里克将浊液射在埃斯蒂尼安体内后，双方都松了一口气。埃斯蒂尼安伸手摸了摸艾默里克满是汗水的额头，感受到他的气息渐渐恢复常态。  
艾默里克抱着埃斯蒂尼安在床上躺了一会儿，他在试图平复自己的呼吸状态，也帮助埃斯蒂尼安平稳标记后的气息。过了一会儿，他睁开眼睛，越过埃斯蒂尼安，伸手揭开了裹着泽菲兰的被子。

泽菲兰的气息已经彻底紊乱了，他浑身潮红，额头被汗水打湿，头发一缕缕地粘在脸上，被捆住的手臂背在伸手，撕扯着手心里的被子，两条腿拧在一起，妄图抚慰一直得不到纾解的下身。  
埃斯蒂尼安伸手将泽菲兰拖过来，让他靠在自己肩上，像抚摸宠物一样揉捏着泽菲兰的头发。艾默里克则直接将手指摸到了他身后，在湿得一塌糊涂的后穴里搅弄几下，当泽菲兰忍不住呻吟的时候再抽出来，又将沾满白浊的手指递到埃斯蒂尼安面前：“又偷吃了？”  
埃斯蒂尼安撇了撇嘴，伸出殷红的舌头，缓缓将艾默里克手上的精液舔掉：“什么叫偷吃，当初给他开苞的人是我好么？”  
艾默里克将手指塞到埃斯蒂尼安嘴里，夹住了对方的舌头，忍不住笑了出来：“开苞么？”  
“如果你觉得你一边抱着他的屁股一边被我肏到哭出来也算的话，那你的确是他第一个男人。”  
话音刚落，艾默里克塞在某人嘴里的手指一痛，待抽出来的时候，手指上已经留下了深深的牙印。他看了眼马上快要炸毛的埃斯蒂尼安，又看了眼蜷在一旁的泽菲兰，翻身下床披上了睡衣：“你们先玩着，我去厨房拿些吃的过来。”

艾默里克的气息从卧室中消失后，原本蜷缩着的泽菲兰忽然一抖，然后忍不住小声呻吟起来。埃斯蒂尼安翻了个白眼，像拎奶猫一样捏着后颈把他揪到一边，解开他手上的带子。  
刚一松开带子，泽菲兰就像八爪鱼一样缠在了埃斯蒂尼安身上，将头埋在他颈窝里，用粗糙的舌面一下又一下地舔着——在前一场的性事里，艾默里克不止一次地舔过那里。埃斯蒂尼安费了一番力气才把泽菲兰从自己身上扯下来，看着他发红的眼圈和眼角干了的泪痕，不争气地弹了下他的脑袋：“舒服么？让alpha把你晾在一边，自己难受的要死？”  
“自己闯的祸，还要连累我。”  
埃斯蒂尼安拖着酸痛的身体爬起来，将浑身酸软的泽菲兰半拖半抱着拉进了浴室里。虽然是卧室里的备用浴室，但小小的浴室里依旧设备齐全，浴缸也是刚刚擦洗过的模样。  
浴缸的宽度只够躺的下一个人，长度却有些夸张。埃斯蒂尼安拧开热水，放了半缸热水后把背上的泽菲兰丢了进去。  
艾默里克端着餐盘走进卧室时，正看见他们二人的背影走进浴室，便将盘子放在床头，跟着走了进去。  
进门时，埃斯蒂尼安正试图将不断挣扎的泽菲兰摆成双腿大开的姿势，大约是泽菲兰觉得这个姿势过于羞耻，便一直从埃斯蒂尼安手里缩回他的脚，二人在小小的浴室里挣扎着，不一会儿把浴室弄得满地都是水。  
“别动。”  
艾默里克倚在门边，看了他们俩半天都没弄好，终于忍不住插手了。属于alpha的气息弥漫在小小的浴室里，Omega本性里对alpha的臣服心在此时发挥到极致，两个人蜷在浴室里一动不动，垂着头，似乎在等待alpha的标记。艾默里克走过去，侧坐在浴缸边，伸手捏住了泽菲兰的后颈，然后才收敛起自己的气息，对着埃斯蒂尼安道：“继续吧。”  
被捏住后颈的泽菲兰温顺的如同待宰的羔羊，任凭埃斯蒂尼安将他双腿拉开，一左一右架在浴缸两侧，然后埃斯蒂尼安爬进了浴缸，跪坐在他腿间，伸指探入泽菲兰仍未闭合的后穴，二指分开，将后穴里的东西慢慢勾出来。  
后穴里滑腻湿热，不仅有他之前射进去的精液，更多的是泽菲兰体内自己分泌的东西，因为长时间得不到alpha的抚慰聚集在肠道里，被他的手指带出来，融化在水里。  
泽菲兰从艾默里克靠近时就开始不断颤抖，不仅仅是因为自己偷用了抑制剂的原因，更多的是从一个发情期的Omega对alpha的渴求。可他不敢开口求艾默里克标记他，抚慰他。他记得他第一次被艾默里克发现使用抑制剂时，在床上哭着求艾默里克帮标记他，结果却是被对方压在床上干了一天一夜，如果不是后面埃斯蒂尼安出现，怕是他就要被艾默里克干死在床上。  
被拉开的后穴深处痒的难受，埃斯蒂尼安的手指又不断在后穴里搅弄，泽菲兰趁着埃斯蒂尼安手指伸进去的时候悄悄绞紧了肠肉，箍住了要抽出来的手指。  
……  
埃斯蒂尼安抬头看了眼咬着下唇的泽菲兰，和他身边侧首俯视这一切的艾默里克，手指在肠道里摸索，在熟悉的地方按了下去。

“唔——”  
泽菲兰终于忍不住张嘴叫出了声，在他张嘴的那一刻，艾默里克飞快地空出的手塞进了他嘴里，捏住藏在齿关后的舌头把玩。  
后颈的腺体被捏住，身后笼罩着属于自己的alpha的气息，就连嘴里都是对方的气息……泽菲兰终于忍不住了，他忍不住开始呻吟，开始主动、乖顺地吮吸着嘴里的手指，像之前在床上被教着学会的口侍去舔弄它们，身体则不断朝着对方那侧靠拢，像一只调教得当的家猫，把自己的后颈暴露在主人面前。  
见此情景，埃斯蒂尼安才抽回手指，将浴缸里的水放掉，起身走出了浴缸。  
艾默里克接替他跪坐在泽菲兰腿间，按压后颈的手往前用力，然后低头凑过去，叼住了泽菲兰后颈鼓鼓囊囊的腺体，在感受到对方有一瞬间的僵硬时，才用力咬开了腺体。埃斯蒂尼安坐在了泽菲兰身后，让他仰面躺在自己身上。刚被标记过的Omega有些恍惚，任艾默里克将他双腿压到肩头，再由埃斯蒂尼安抓住固定在身旁。  
等到泽菲兰从被标记的快感中清醒过来时，恍恍惚惚还没意识到自己现在摆成的样子，尚未来得及说话，后穴便被艾默里克的手指捅了进去。  
“泽菲兰阁下，我记得我之前有提醒过您，不要使用抑制剂，不是么？”  
手指带着浴缸里温热的热水闯进他的身体，泽菲兰当时便惊叫出来：“不要！”当他试图挣扎的时候，才发现自己四肢被牢牢抓住，而抓住自己的人正是自己恍惚间拉上床的埃斯蒂尼安。  
“埃斯蒂尼安……”  
白发的精灵并没有因为怀里人的祈求松手，他只是无奈地摇了摇头：“泽菲兰，祸是你闯的，你自然应当受到惩罚。”

艾默里克慢斯调理地在他后穴里抽送，既不抚慰他，也不真正进入他：“我提醒过您，您的身体不能再承受这些了，不是么？”  
艾默里克从不在床上使用敬语，而他每次使用敬语，泽菲兰都会被折腾的很惨。泽菲兰深知这个规律，在艾默里克再一次把手指抽出来时绞紧了后穴，哭叫道：“我错了，求你……”  
“艾默里克，求求你……”  
手指依旧被无情地抽了出去，艾默里克接过泽菲兰被架起来的腿，将它们架在了自己肩头。这一次，换成了艾默里克身下的昂扬，顶弄在泽菲兰臀缝间，灼热的性器在会阴处滑弄，几乎烧掉了泽菲兰的理智，他忍不住扭腰摆臀，以此藉慰自己体内越来越汹涌的欲望。  
埃斯蒂尼安伸手在泽菲兰胸口游走，捏住他胸口挺立的鲜红，并在指尖把玩，将乳尖拉得长长的，然后松手，看它们在这般蹂躏中越来越肿大。  
“泽菲兰，你根本就不知道我因为什么生气，”艾默里克掰开泽菲兰的臀瓣，性器顶在湿润的穴口处，缓缓插了进去，“你知不知道你有可能因此而死？”  
被夹在两人中的金发精灵只愣了一下，下一秒便被二人拉入欲望的深渊，低哑的呻吟与喘息声在狭小的浴室里回荡，淫靡而勾人。

泽菲兰的身体比埃斯蒂尼安要柔软许多，脾气也要柔顺许多，不仅是艾默里克喜欢去折腾他，就连埃斯蒂尼安，不，应该说，埃斯蒂尼安更热衷于在性事中把泽菲兰摆成各种姿势，再撩拨到他忍不住求饶时拆开享用，这或许是他身为一个Omega在遇到比自己弱势的同性时的恶劣体现，但无论是艾默里克还是泽菲兰本人，都默许了他这种行为。

艾默里克把浑身青青紫紫的泽菲兰从浴室里抱出来时，埃斯蒂尼安一脸满足——可以说，对方胸口、腰腹那里的吻痕几乎都是他留下的，而泽菲兰腿间已经出血的牙痕和红肿的后穴……  
那是属于他们的alpha留下的。

当艾默里克取出膏药时，原本瘫软着搂着沉睡的泽菲兰的人爬了起来，从盒子中抠出一大块膏体，拉开对方的双腿抹了进去，于是艾默里克只好按住并不安分的他，替他在体内细细涂抹好膏药。  
“睡吧，已经很晚了。”艾默里克伸手揉了揉Omega白色的长发，刚想在二人中躺下时，埃斯蒂尼安却伸手揽过一旁的泽菲兰，两具修长的身体缠在一起，让黑发精灵哭笑不得。  
艾默里克吹熄床头的烛火，揽过埃斯蒂尼安的肩膀，让人倚在自己怀里：“睡吧，明天还有的忙呢。”


End file.
